when you're Mad
by chii0703
Summary: Songfic. When you're mad by NeYo. NejixTenten. The results of a fight an unlocked door and a video camara in the hands of a 13 year old.


_It's just the cutest thing when you get to fussin' (cussin')_  
_Yellin and throwin thang I just want to eat you up_  
_I don't mean no disrespect When I start staring_   
_Knowing that it makes you madder_  
_I'm sorry but seeing you mad is so sexy_

Tenten screamed into her pillow. 'Neji is so dense! He doesn't understand women at all.' She sighed heavily. Tenten picked up the old photo of Team 13. She and Lee were smiling, Neji had a blank look on his face and of course Gai-sensei had to be giving the thumbs up to them. She smiled and put the picture back on the window sill. Times had deffinitly change since then. Sasuke was now a missing Nin, with Orochimaru training so he could defet a certain someone. Gai had a mission so the now 18 year old Team Gai, was taking a day off. Tenten deside to hang out with Neji, which had seemed to be a big mistake considering the fight they had.

**Tenten leaned her head on Neji's shoulder. "It's nice out today, right?" Neji shrugged, "I guess. I rather be out training right now." Tenten sat up, some what shocked. "You're aying that you don't like spending time with me?" Neji shook his head. "It's not like that at all, I really like spending time with you but I feel that I'd benifit more if I were training now." Tenten stood up. "You know how retarted you sound right now? I'm your freaking girlfriend! I've traded with you almost everyday since we were put on the same genin team. Why can't we just spend one day together a just be with each other, like normal couples. Like Sasuke and Sakura or Hinata and Naruto." Neji kissed Tenten deeply. "We're not normal couples Tenten. We're unique." She pulled away and stormed out of the Hyuuga Manor shaking her head. "You don't understand anyone but yourself Hyuuga." She mummbled to herself**

_Could it be the little wrinkle over your nose_  
_When you make your angry face_  
_that makes me wanna just take off all your clothes_  
_and sex you all over the place_  
_could it be the little way you storm around_  
_It makes me wanna teer you down_  
_baby I not sure but one thing that I do know is_  
_every time you scream at me (I wanna kiss you)_  
_when you put your hands on me (I wanna touch you up)_   
_when we get to aruging just gotta kiss you (Baby)_  
_I don't know why it's like that but you're just so damn sexy when you're mad_

Tenten rolled over on her bed to find Neji next to her. She groaned and pushed him off of the mattress onto the floor. "THAT FREAKIN HURT TENTEN!" She smiled. "Who ever said that I wanted you to be in my apartment?" He sighed. "I can't help my self. I can't keep my hands off of you..." Neji unzipped the gray jacket Tenten had on as he sucked on her neck. Tenten moaned and began unbuttoning the front of Neji's shirt. Neji lifted Tenten's own shirt over her head. he was suprised to find she wasn't where a bra. That just made life easier for him. He took her nipple into his mouth and played with it with his tongue. Tenten ran her finger through his hair and pushed his head closer to her body. She moaned again as Neji slid his hand down the front of her pants, playing with hot wet folds of skin and her clit. In the back of her mind Tenten wanted to pull away because of all the shit they could go through. Neji smirked as he moved to her other breast. He playd with it just as much as he had done the other. Tenten moaned when Neji slid his finger into her. He began moving it in and out, over and over again. SHe gasped and slapped him. "Stop teasing me." he smirked. "If you want I'll give you the chace to tease me."

_Baby don't think I don't (take you seriously)_  
_but I can't halp the fact your attitude excites me_  
_you know that there ain't nothing better (then when we)_   
_get mad together and have angry sex (I'll blow you out)_   
_Then we forget what we were mad about ohhh_

This was an offer Tenten could not pass up. She reached up and pulled Nejis headband over his eyes. Like that would make a difference, he could just use the Byakugan. She undid his belt and pulled his jeans and boxers around his knees. She strattled hi, and kissed his lips deeply, play with his tongue and lips with her own finger and tongue. Tenten slowly kissed down Neji's chest, then over his stomach and then the tip of his erection. He groaned and bucked his hip into her hand. She sighed and ran her tongue from tip to base. Tenten looked up and smirked at the beads of sweat rolling down the usally calm Hyuuga's face. She took his tip into her mouth and teased him with her tongue, like he had done with her. He pulled the headband off of his eyes and pushed her on to her back.

_Could it be the little wrinkle over your nose_  
_When you make your angry face_  
_that makes me wanna just take off all your clothes_  
_and sex you all over the place_  
_could it be the little way you storm around_  
_It makes me wanna teer you down_  
_baby I not sure but one thing that I do know is_  
_every time you scream at me (I wanna kiss you)_  
_when you put your hands on me (I wanna touch you up)_   
_when we get to aruging just gotta kiss you (Baby)_  
_I don't know why it's like that but you're just so damn sexy when you're mad_

Neji Pulled the rest of the clothing that he and his girlfriend had on. He smirked as he postioned himself over her and slowly pushed in. Neither of them woud admit it but they were both virgins. The farthest they had gotten before his was Tenten giving Neji a blowjob for his 16th birthday. That sure was a suprise for him. He was just happy that most of the Hyuuga manor was empty because when you live in a place were everyone can see through everything it seems like the walls have eyes. The only person that ever found out about Tenten's little birthday gift was Hinata. She had walked in on them long story short. He pushed into her and stopped when he felt what was left of her virginity. He kissed her lightly and pushed through. She winced and wrapped her legs around Nejis waist. He groaned and slowly pulled out, both of them ajusting to the new feeling. Tenten moaned and threw her head back. Neji leaned forward slightly and kissed her throat. They continued to push in and out for several minutes before Tenten reached her climaxe, Neji reaching his limit. He pulled out of her and looked at her panting. Her bangs were practicly glued to her forehead and His hair was sticking to his back. All off a sudden they heard clapping. "Bravo. One time for the camara." A 13 year old Hanabi stood at the door to the bedroom video-taping her cousin and lover. "I came to interveiw Tenten about differnt types of weapons but hey, this'll work just fine. And remember to lock the front door. Tenten and Neji looked at each other. Neji mummbled 'Oh Shit' under his breath then simaltaniously they screamed "HANABI!"

_every time you scream at me (I wanna kiss you)_  
_when you put your hands on me (I wanna touch you up)_   
_when we get to aruging just gotta kiss you (Baby)_  
_I don't know why it's like that but you're just so damn sexy when you're mad_


End file.
